Consumers are increasingly using kiosks to conduct business with enterprises. The kiosks come in a variety of sizes and are used for a variety of purposes. Some kiosks are drive through, such as fast food establishments, pharmacies, banks, and the like. Other kiosks are stationary located in gas stations, airlines, grocery stores, department stores, and the like.
In addition, what is considered a kiosk is evolving with today's technology. For example, digital signs now provide advertisements and mechanisms for users to interact with the displays to perform transactions. Such mechanisms include blue tooth communication, Near Field Communication (NFC), Quick Response (QR) code scanning, Wi-Fi communication, and the like. In fact, even a consumer's mobile device can be used as a kiosk these days.
One issue with using a mobile device when transacting with a secure system is authentication. The input mechanism for achieving authentication on mobile devices, such as phones, is not particularly user friendly. Moreover, username & password based credential systems have limited security for many applications. As a result, some applications (e.g. banking) add additional challenge questions (e.g. “what is your mother's maiden name?”). The additional security requirements imposed by third-party services only adds to the user's frustration with achieving authentication via his/her mobile device.
Consequently, there is a particularly poor user experience that exists with mobile devices where typing is slow and users expect quick access. The input mechanism is cumbersome and clumsy and many users simply shy away from even attempting authentication via their mobile devices as a result.